As counter space is usually at a premium in supermarkets and grocery stores, it is desirable to have bag dispensing systems that use a minimum of such space, are adaptable to a variety of dispenser mounting systems and provide means for keeping bags neat and orderly in the store. For most bag dispensing systems, other than roll mounted bag systems, the bags are acquired in bag packs in which a quantity of bags are adhered together for later dispensing. Typically these bag packs are packed in boxes for shipping and the bag packs must be removed from the boxes and then mounted on dispensing racks. The racks are typically installed in fixed locations. After the dispensers are loaded, the shipping boxes must then be removed from the workplace. One of the advantages of rack-type dispensing systems is that, through a variety of technologies, the bags can be made to self open when withdrawn from the dispensing rack. This makes loading the bags easier for the user. A variety of systems have been developed to provide bags and self opening bags for supermarket or grocery use. Some dispensing systems have been developed that use the container in which the bags are provided as a dispenser. The present invention combines the use of the container with the provision of self opening features for some embodiments. Some examples of the prior art include the following.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,655,546, issued to Bolton et al., discloses a pre-formed bag dispenser and bags therefore. The dispenser has a container in the form of a rectangular box-like cover having an open end into which a support slides. The support is in the form of an oblong flat plate having a rectangular opening and a locating block fixed on its surface. Catches are provided in the sides of the container which snap into engagement with notches in the support so as to retain the support positively in the container when the support is inserted fully into the container. Both the container and the support may be made of cardboard. A stack of bags is loaded on the support and the bags have parallel handles at the mouth end. A bar block formed with the stack spans and extends across the outer ends of the handles to which it is separately joined by lines of weakening. A rectangular slot is formed through the stack which defines mouth and handles. The slot is of complimentary size and shape to the locating block on the support. After the support is loaded with the bags, the support is inserted into the open end of the container so that the bags may be dispensed individually through the access aperture in the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,693, issued to Membrino is directed a box dispenser for a pad of plastic bags. The plastic bag storage and dispensing unit comprises a box made of paper or cardboard and a pad of plastic bags positioned within the box. The pad of bags is made up of a stack of bag pockets each with an open mouth and a free edge forming the upper edge of the front wall of the pocket. A pad is placed against the inside surface of the front wall of the box blank and the base portion of the pad is connected to the wall by means of staples. The box is then formed around the pad by folding on fold lines to form the upper and lower walls of the box. In order to gain access to the plastic bags, a tear is made along a scored pattern so that a bottom hinge flap remains which can be removed. The top most bag then appears in the opening and can be removed by simply grasping the lip formed by its edge and pulling forward individually as required. The rear wall of the box to which the pad is stapled acts as a stabilizer means to prevent collapse of the pad within the box. The entire unit comprises a box blank and a pad of plastic bags and is assembled such that the backer conforms to the inner surfaces of the box to hold the pad securely therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,275,657, issued to Geyer illustrates a bag dispenser that is formed from a blank that is cut and formed with appropriate fold lines and assembled to contain and dispense individual plastic bags provided in a stack. The carton is formed from a single sheet or blank of material such as corrugated cardboard which has been cut and folded to create the dispenser. The bottom wall along with back walls and first and second sidewalls define a receptacle for receiving a stack of plastic bags therein. The carton has an opening which provides access to the receptacle wherein the plastic bags are stored and may be individually removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,462, issued to Conran et al. discloses a paper dispenser containing a removable case. The dispenser comprises a housing which is configured to receive a cartridge mounted on the inside of the housing and particularly matching the paper sheets to be dispensed. The cartridge is received in the lower portion of the housing to rest against the lower end wall. The vertical sidewalls of the cartridge include a flaring upper portion forming a hopper to facilitate reloading the cartridge with a new stack of paper sheets. The cartridge is inserted and kept in place inside the housing by an elastic nesting means.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,772,909, issued to Bateman is directed to a bag dispenser which is formed from a planar sheet of material wherein a portion of the sheet is cut to form a bendable flap that assists in supporting the flexible bags held within.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,482, issued to Cwikia discloses a flexible bag package article wherein a plurality of flattened stacked flexible bags are placed on a wicket and attached to an inner carton element followed by placing the stacked bags in an inner carton element into an outer carton element. A flattened stacked package of bags is formed with wicket holes and are joined together to form a stack utilizing a wicket fabricated of a metal rod or wire. The stack of bags is arranged on a bottom panel at a tray folder element which is precut and formed to provide an additional bottom panel. The tray folder element may then be formed to include a hole to facilitate the pulling and removing of a packaged article from the bulk package. To provide additional protection, a liner may be placed between the assembled stack of bags and the carton elements. The liner may be an open ended bag of plastic or the like of sufficient size to accommodate the bag. A plurality of the packaged articles may then be assembled in a bulk carton and the individual bags may be dispensed or removed individually.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a bag dispensing system that uses the cartons or boxes in which the bags are provided as a dispenser. It is a further objective to provide a system that offers self opening bags. It is a still further objective of the invention to provide a dispensing system adaptable to a variety of different mountings. It is yet a further objective to provide such a system that can be used without a mounting device. Finally, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a bag dispensing system that is durable, inexpensive and simple to use.
While some of the objectives of the present invention are disclosed in the prior art, none of the inventions found include all of the requirements identified.